Stuck On You
by Kiosia
Summary: "Eu sinceramente não acredito que escrevi esta carta. Tudo que eu trabalhei durante anos para sufocar, aqui, num rompante de loucura, está exposto. Estou presa a você, pra sempre." - NejiTen - Universo Alternativo
1. De: Tenten, Para: Neji

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens randômicos não me pertencem at all.

* * *

**Stuck On You**

_Remetente: Tenten_

_Destinatário: Neji Hyuuga_

Querido Neji,

Como você está? Eu… me sinto tão estranha escrevendo pra você. Parece que você ainda não foi embora, e que nos veremos daqui a pouco, treinaremos um pouco e conversaremos por horas. Eu sinto a sua falta. Sinto tanto que as vezes acho que ouço pedrinhas batendo na minha janela, e meu coração mal pode suportar quando vejo que não há ninguém lá embaixo. Gostaria de saber se você sente o mesmo. Se sente tanta saudade de mim quanto eu de você.

Lembra quando nos conhecemos, naquele acampamento de verão? Fomos sorteados para formar uma equipe, junto com o Lee, e você parecia não nos suportar. Foi o melhor verão da minha vida, sabe? Mesmo com o Lee sendo tão alto-astral, e eu tentando conciliar vocês dois o tempo todo, e você nunca dizendo o que pensava, tudo o que eu me lembro é que nos completamos. Sem você, eu não teria sobrevivido à separação dos meus pais. Sem você, eu não estaria onde estou. Você quase não falava, mas, ao te conhecer melhor, percebi que isso não era verdade. Quero dizer, você se comunicava do seu jeito. Eu aprendi ler suas expressões.

Quando crescemos um pouco mais, e você começou a ficar mais amigo dos meninos, eu achei que perderia você. Mas foi o contrário; ficamos mais próximos. E era tão difícil, Neji, não me apaixonar por você. Você era bonito, inteligente, gostava das mesmas coisas que eu. Às vezes, eu torcia pra que você se tornasse um babaca, sabe? Sair ficando com todas as meninas que se oferecessem, partisse corações, fosse esnobe – apesar de você ser, sim, esnobe, só que o seu realismo não te deixa mentir –, e agisse como um idiota comum.

O fato de você ser o oposto só tornou tudo mais difícil. Quando você começou a namorar aquela garota, a situação só piorou. Porque ela era perfeita, Neji. Como eu poderia competir com aquilo? Vocês ficavam tão bonitos juntos. Ela era legal, engraçada, extrovertida e festeira; coisas que você não era na época. Eu nunca a odiei. Certo, desejei que ela sumisse diversas vezes, mas ela era tão boa pra você que eu entendia que não podia fazer nada. Ela adorava seu cabelo, como eu, e torcia por você em seus campeonatos, e tudo o que podia fazer era assistir.

Então você me disse que a amava.

Meu mundo acabou.

Estava tão chocada que não consegui nem chorar por você. Não consegui mais sorrir, também. Lembro-me de uma noite que você entrou pela janela do meu quarto, com o rosto cheio de preocupação, e eu disse que estava tudo bem. Sei que você não acreditou em mim. Aquele mês foi um inferno pra mim, mas, aos poucos, voltei ao controle das minhas emoções. Voltei pra você do único modo como você me queria: como uma amiga.

Quando você disse que queria entrar para a Academia de Aviação, eu não poderia ter ficado mais surpresa. Isso ia contra tudo o que seu tio tinha planejado pra você, e significava um noivado. Quando tudo o mais já tinha morrido, e só me restava esperança, ela também se foi quando vi aquele anel no dedo dela. Foram seis meses de tortura. Desculpe-me, aliás, pelo que fiz naquele período. Foi infantil e bobo da minha parte ficar ranzinza sempre que ela estava por perto.

Você me ligava de madrugada, e falava sobre o seu futuro, sobre o que planejava depois que saísse da Academia. Eu estava pronta para deixar você ir, pronta para começar sem você, mas aquelas ligações confundiram minha cabeça. Ouvir-te sussurrar no telefone à meia-noite era mais do que eu podia agüentar. Você fez com que eu te quisesse novamente; estava em cada canto do meu coração, esperando para ser lembrado quando eu menos esperasse.

Neji, você cortou seu cabelo. Apareceu com aquela camiseta pólo que tanto eu amava, uma calça jeans antiga, descalço e, mais importante, sem aquele maldito anel, dentro do meu quarto, pra me dizer que tinha passado pra Academia, que moraria do outro lado do país.

Aí, sim, eu chorei por você.

Porque, mesmo com a Miss Perfeição fora do caminho, você estaria tão longe que tudo se tornou impossível novamente. E meu coração iria estaria longe também, junto com você. Como eu deveria seguir minha vida?

Hoje deve ser seu primeiro dia na academia. O seu sonho se concretizando. Estarei torcendo para que tudo dê certo, e acreditando que dará o seu melhor.

Eu sinceramente não acredito que escrevi esta carta. Tudo que eu trabalhei durante anos para sufocar, aqui, num rompante de loucura, está exposto.

Desejo-te tudo de melhor que o mundo possa oferecer, e espero que aproveite sua vida, e ame alguém como eu te amo.

Eu te amo, Neji. Estou presa a você, pra sempre, mesmo que isso nada signifique pra você.

Yours faithfully, literally,

Tenten.

"I thought I'd drop you easily  
But that was not to be  
You burrowed like a summer tic  
So you invade my sleep and confuse my dreams  
Turn my nights to sleepless itch

_Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
I'm too tired to fight your rhyme  
Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
You've got me paralyzed_

Holding on the telephone  
I hear your midrage moan  
You're everywhere inside my room  
Even when I'm alone I hear your mellow drone  
You're everywhere inside of me

_Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
I'm too tired to fight your rhyme  
Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
You've got me paralyzed_"

Stuck On You, Paramore

So.

Hola, muchachos. Depois de mais de um ano, eu resolvi voltar a postar. Já falei lá no meu perfil, _capito_? Resolvi, pela primeira vez na minha vida, escrever algo NejiTen, depois de ler uma fic da Ohana (Hana Haruno Uchiha). O nome é _Chaves e Fechaduras_.

Como é de meu doce costume, não corrigi a fic, nem tenho beta, nem nada do gênero. Então, qualquer errinho da minha parte, finjam que não viram, certo? Ou me digam em review onde ele está para que eu possa corrigir.

É tão bom estar de volta.

Essa fic foi quase uma experiência de auto-conhecimento. Alguns dos pensamentos da Tenten são meus, outros são tão opostos aos meus que tive que trabalhar para escrevê-los. Geralmente, escrever não é difícil.

Deixo a questão: posto a resposta do Neji para a Tenten, ou não? Let me know, sweethearts.

Reviews e mais reviews, pleeease!

Yours faithfully,  
Kiosia.


	2. De: Neji, Para: Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens randômicos não me pertencem at all.

Disclaimer²: Sinceramente, o nosso querido site evoluiu, minha gente. Vamos ler 3/4, vamos? Vamos ler 1/2, vamos? Aê.

* * *

**Stuck On You**

_Remetente: Neji Hyuuga_

_Destinatário: Tenten_

Tenten,

Eu estou bem. Cansado, com saudades de casa, mas bem. A Academia é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei. Lembra de quando nós conversávamos sobre isso madrugada adentro? Não estou dizendo que está sendo fácil pra mim, ficar longe da família e dos amigos, mas o sacrifício está valendo a pena. Estudamos e nos exercitamos o dia inteiro, e estudamos mais ainda no nosso tempo livre.

Sinto falta de como nós treinávamos juntos, sim, e sinto falta do seu sorriso – aquele que você só dava para mim. Sinto falta de quando nós saíamos do treino e íamos até a sorveteria mais próxima encontrar com o Lee, de como tudo aquilo era simples e natural. Sinto falta de como me senti aquela vez em que ganhei o torneio de karatê, e, além dela, você e o Lee estavam lá para me dar apoio. Porque foi você, Tenten, quem eu vi olhar tranquilamente para mim, confiando e acreditando em mim, ao invés do olhar de apreensão no rosto de todas as outras pessoas quando viram meu oponente. Quando ninguém mais acreditou que eu fosse alguém bom, você acreditou.

Eu… não sei o que dizer depois de tudo o que li. Na verdade, eu sei, sim, mas está trancado dentro de mim, e não sei se me fará bem escrever. Você tem razão: não digo o que penso. Porque o que eu penso... não é certo. Você sempre foi minha melhor amiga, eu não deveria sentir isso por você. É errado. É contra tudo aquilo que nós construímos. Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, passamos por tanta coisa juntos. Se eu te contar, tenho medo. Céus, não acredito que escrevi isso. Mas é verdade, Tenten, eu tenho medo. Medo de tudo aquilo que vai acontecer depois, do que você vai achar, do que eu posso me tornar.

Sempre digo a mim mesmo que não poderei resistir eternamente.

Gosto de como você é desorganizada, de como você prende seu cabelo, de como você fica engraçada enquanto ensina seus alunas, de como você é dedicada. Gosto do seu cheiro almiscarado mais do que você possa imaginar; assim como seu perfume, você é a pessoa que mais persiste nos meus pensamentos. Você penetrou em cada pensamento meu, desde que viajamos para a casa do Naruto naquelas férias. Você pode não se lembrar, mas foi quando eu conheci a minha noiva – ex-noiva. Sua reação foi uma surpresa tão grande que eu mal pude me concentrar em qualquer coisa que fosse. Parecia que eu estava vendo um reflexo de mim mesmo: frio e distante.

Foi estranho.

Foi quando eu comecei a me sentir diferente perto de você.

Coisas que fazíamos sempre, como nos encontrar no seu quarto tarde da noite, passaram a me incomodar. Ver você sair com outros caras me deixava irritado, e você se justificando para mim era ainda pior. Tudo me deixava chateado, desde como você se arrumava para sair até o sotaque que você adquiriu quando viajou para casa do seu pai. A verdade era que eu estava gostando daquilo tudo mais do que deveria.

Sentia-me tão atraído por você, que eu mal podia suportar. Porque você não fazia de propósito, na verdade. Você só era você, e isso parecia o suficiente para me enlouquecer.

Você se tornou a minha ligação com todo o resto. Enquanto eu hibernava, estudando e me dedicando, você era aquela que me trazia para o mundo real, me lembrando de viver. Nunca teria conseguido chegar até aqui sem você para me manter sóbrio.

Eu sinto que estou preso a você. Como se não importasse onde eu esteja, como se eu estivesse andando em círculos atrás de você.

Mas que merda, Tenten.

O que eu mais queria nesse momento era estar do seu lado e poder te dizer isso pessoalmente. Porque é verdade. Tudo o que eu escrevi é verdade.

Eu desejo, admiro, quero você.

Com amor,

Neji.

"I thought I'd drop you easily  
But that was not to be  
You burrowed like a summer tic  
So you invade my sleep and confuse my dreams  
Turn my nights to sleepless itch

_Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
I'm too tired to fight your rhyme  
Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
You've got me paralyzed_

Holding on the telephone  
I hear your midrage moan  
You're everywhere inside my room  
Even when I'm alone I hear your mellow drone  
You're everywhere inside of me

_Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
I'm too tired to fight your rhyme  
Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
You've got me paralyzed_"

Stuck On You, Paramore

**.Owari.**

* * *

So, my loves.

No dia seguinte em que postei a carta da Tenten eu comecei a escrever esta. Escrevi, tipo, até CANSAR, sabe? Só que, cara, fingir que sou um homem dá muito trabalho. Eu não sei ser homem, não sei não ser melosa, não sei não demonstrar meus sentimentos por completo. Foi algo inteiramente novo, estranho e cansativo prá mim escrever esta carta resposta.

I mean, eu _acho_ que ficou bom.

E, mesmo não ficando perfeito - nem como homem, que dirá como Neji -, eu farei isso de novo.

Em breve, a Ino estará na França e escreverá duas cartas. Ah, e essa daqui não acabou. Amanhã provavelmente, ou quarta-feira com certeza, eu vou postar uma finalização com duas micro cartas. Ou seja, nada que vá mudar a vida de ninguém, só prá eu me sentir mais feliz mesmo, tá?

Um beijo gigaaaante prá Duda, prá Ohana (cadê minha review, dona?), prá Fernanda e prá Dani. Thaíssa, muito obrigada pelo apoio, for real.

Reviews, POR FAVOR T.T

Yours faithfully,  
Kiosia.


	3. Emails  Capítulo final

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens randômicos não me pertencem at all.

* * *

**Stuck On You**

Novo e-mail:

_De: Tenten_

_Para: Neji_

Neji,

Se você não aparecer aqui no Natal, eu compro um gato.

Um gato, entendeu? Vou virar uma solteirona e falar pelo resto da minha vida do cara que preferiu um avião a mim.

Com amor,

Tenten.

**-o-o-o-**

Novo email:

_De: Neji_

_Para: Tenten_

Tenten,

Esteja no aeroporto amanhã às nove. Se qualquer espécie de felino estiver no seu apartamento quando eu chegar aí, considere-o morto.

Neji.

**-o-o-o-**

Novo email:

_De: Tenten_

_Para: Neji_

Meu Deus, nunca mais faço uma brincadeira com você por e-mail. Cruzes.

Estarei de esperando.

Como sempre estive, na verdade.

Tenten.

**-o-o-o-**

Novo email:

De: Neji .com

Para: Tenten .com

Esqueci de te dizer uma coisa.

É bem importante, só para que você já esteja avisada quando me vir no aeroporto (e quando resolver fazer piadas, também).

Eu te amo.

Neji.

**.Owari.**

**

* * *

**

Acabou, gente.

Eu simplesmente ADOREI escrever esta fic. Achei, assim, o máximo mesmo. Valeu mais ainda pelas reviews que recebi, viu? Gostaria de mais, se não for incômodo. Não cai a mão de ninguém, como disse uma autora certa vez, se você, leitor fantasma, deixar uma review. Eu choraria - literalmente.

Aliás, agradeço a Duda Donato, que me deixou a review mais linda (e mais enorme, também) que eu já recebi. Tudo o que eu posso fazer por você, minha querida, é escrever. E, você sabe, minha especialidade é SasuSaku.

Então, gostaria de desejar um ano novo realmente novo para todos. Com mudanças, de verdade, e evoluções. É o que quero prá mim; por que não desejar a todos também?

Um beijo enorme, e um abraço virtual, viu?

Amo escrever, então, consequentemente, amo quem lê minhas histórias. De nada elas seriam sem vocês. Muito, muito obrigada.

Yours faithfully,  
Kiosia.


End file.
